Dollet Revelations
by SofaLeonhart
Summary: Why Selphie is really disorientated when she catches up with Squall and Zell on the Dollet mission. M/F. Humour. One-shot. OOC.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Squaresoft, Final Fantasy VIII or the characters in this fic. I do not make a profit from writing this, and the events did not truly occur.

**Warning:** This story contains scenes of a sexual nature. Any minors should turn back right about now.

**Second Warning:** This is a PWP, and we may well incur some OOC. My first proper one-shot.

**A/N:** I wrote this as a present to myself, as it's my birthday tomorrow. I hope it doesn't suck too bad.

* * *

Dollet Revelations

"CADET TILMITT!?" Selphie turned to point a feisty glare at her squad leader. For Hyne's sake, he was stood right next to her, so why did he feel the need to shout in her ear? Did he not realise she could actually hear him when he was talking normally!?

"Yes sir?" She was itching to do something. Ever since their squad had landed in Dollet, they'd done practically nothing but stand around. And stand around was not a phrase in Selphie's vocabulary.

"Orders from the superiors. We are to meet back at the beach to retreat at 1900 hours. I need you to deliver the message to Squad B asap." Their leader had to be either deaf or stupid. Maybe both. He was still barking orders at Selphie, apparantly blissfully unaware that he was also chewing her and Nida's ears off in the process.

"Yes sir." She saluted him, then flipped him off as he turned around to talk, no, to scream at Nida. Silently giggling, she took up a mild run as she left to look for Squad B.

She rounded a corner and stumbled across a path. Unsure to where it led, she thought it best to keep to it, as then if she didn't find Squad B, she could find her way back with ease.

She noted the hill in front of her, with what looked like a tower in the distance. She trecked up the tower and found herself at a fork in the path. Opting for the left path, she followed it round the back of the tower.

After coming around the side, she saw the cliff and spotted the three heads keeping low behind it. _I'll bet that's Squad B!_ She started to jog up the path going up the side of the cliff.

* * *

Squall lifted his head slightly to get a view of the communication tower, and saw the soldiers going inside. How can it be just "repairs...?"

Seifer chuckled to himself at the stoic face on the brunet. "Who cares. This must be your first real battle. You scared?" Just the look on his face after he had accused Squall of being scared was enough to make it worthwhile, all the tormenting. He lived it up.

"...I don't know. I try not to think about it." Squall moved to stand up, after having enough of leaning on a rock.

Seifer followed suit, pulling out Hyperion and swinging her around with ease. "I love battles. I fear nothing. The way I look at it, as long as you make it out of a battle alive, you're one step closer to fulfilling your dream." _Hyne, I need to get __**laid.**_

The brunet sighed at Seifer's showing off. "What!? Your dream?" Why hadn't he heard about this before. Well, it wasn't like Seifer would willingly tell him something so intimate and private.

Seifer couldn't believe his ears. "You have one too, don't you?" _Or are you really that cold that you don't even have a dream that you'd like to accomplish someday?_

"...Sorry, but I'm gonna pass on that subject." Squall turned his back on Seifer and Zell.

Seifer sniggered under his breath. _Just as I thought, Leonhart__**less**__._

Zell looked back and forth between the two, with a painfully confused expression clearly written on his face. "Yo! Let me on it, too!"

Seifer's eyebrow raised slightly. "Mind your own business." _Damn Chicken-wuss._ He winced as he felt one of Zell's fist make contact with his arm.

"Frickin' hell..." Zell continues to punch his fists out, only allowing them to hit air this time.

Doubled over in laughter, Seifer started to walk away. He turned his head back, hitting one more nail on the head before heading down towards the tower. "What's the matter, Zell? Swatting flies?"

After he had rounded the first corner of the path away from his pre-pubescent and wuss-like squad members, he bumped into a too-damn-chirpy-for-this-type-of-work cadet, and almost knocked her flying.

His eyebrow raised again as he noted her position in front of him. On her back with her legs apart, and the angle showed off some pretty red lace panties. Oh, and a small tinge of pink on her cheeks which had formed a blush.

"Are you Seifer, Captain of Squad B?" She couldn't help but look him up and down. The man was Hyne-damned gorgeous! She felt herself react in ways she liked, but shouldn't like at this particular moment in time.

Seifer nodded, and bent down slightly to offer her his hand. She may have been a bundle of energy, but damn was she cute. And those red panties...

"Umm... We've been ordered to retreat to the beach by 1900 hours. You should tell the rest of your squad." She looked around, as if she was looking for them before she accepted his hand and was pulled up into the firm warmth of his chest.

He noticed her shudder as she impacted with his chest. He could feel her firm breasts pushing against him, and noticed the hardening bulge in his pants. Hyne, he should have got laid before this exam. Now probably wasn't the best time to be doing such a thing.

_Fuck it, I'M the Disiplinary Committee. To hell with the dream, and to hell with procedures!_

His cock was now fully erect and straining uncomfortably against his pants. He was going to do this. And he was going to do this now.

He smirked down at her. She had green eyes, much like his own, only brighter. She definitely had energy to spare, and what better way to make use of it than doing something much more productive than a stupid exam?

Her hair was a mousy brown, around shoulder-length, and had neat curls at the end, flipping upwards. All this suceeded in was him wanting to disarray this order of neatness and perfection.

One of his hands laced around the back of her neck to a comfortable position. The other moved to grip her hip and keep her still as he tilted his head and roughly kissed her.

Their mouths met hard, teeth clashed and tongues met in the middle. It wasn't the most perfect kiss by all means. It was hurried, heated and crazy.

Selphie had to concentrate on not letting the moans out, but they had other ideas. Her head flew back and she moaned. A long, gutteral sound that shook Seifer to his bones.

He could see her concentration had lapsed and, taking advantage of this period, sunk his teeth into her exposed neck. Her squirm beneath him was adequate, it inflated his ego to higher levels than even he thought possible.

He licked across the dark red mark now on her neck, which resulted in a shiver from the small brunette. So he did it again, and relished the shiver.

She had moved her hands to hold onto his coat in front of her. His hand moved from her neck to cup one of her nicely shaped mounds underneath her SeeD jacket. He felt her hard nipple through the thin fabric of her bra, and rolled it between his finger and thumb.

The moan that left her mouth this time was nothing short of erotic, and it was doing amazing things to the erection in his pants. He didn't have time for foreplay, and if her moans said anything to him, it was that she needed it just as much as he did.

The hand that was holding her hip moved to his pants, and he struggled to unzip his fly and unbuckle his belt. After what seemed like hours, he grasped his cock and tugged it free.

Selphie's eyes went wide as she took in the sight of his cock, before a sly grin appeared on her face. Before he knew what she was upto, she had knelt before him and started to suck.

His cock had been encased in wet heat and as much as it was great, he had other plans. His cock, however, did not. It grew slightly harder, to Selphie's satisfaction, and released a small amount of precum that she did not let go to waste.

Seifer pulled himself away from that glorious heat, and earnt a whimper from the brunet still on her knees. He yanked his coat off and placed it on the floor next to her. "Lie on it." It was more of an order than a request, but Selphie caught the underlying lust in his tone that made her immediately obey.

Once she was in position, Seifer lowered himself on top of her. He pulled her SeeD jacket apart, and her bra down to lick and suck at her nipples, which were now hard nubs jutting from her chest.

Keeping up the distraction, his hands wandered down to the bottom of her skirt and hoisted it up, he gathered it at her waist before he moved her red panties to one side.

He plunged a finger into her and immediately felt the tight wet heat inside of her. She hitched her breath, then moaned more as his finger started to penetrate her fully, thrusting in and out.

His lips claimed hers again, her mouth opened to allow his access, and her tongue met his halfway. He moaned into the kiss, his finger still penetrating and his thumb moving to work her clit.

He swallowed the moan that erupted from her throat, and kept stabbing his tongue into hers. He loved the feeling of all the wetness, from her mouth, and from her pussy.

His fingers moved out of her, and lazily trailed along his cock before he slid into her. Her back arched at the quick movement, and she silently moaned. Her eyes closed for a moment as she adjusted to his length.

He closed his own eyes and tried to regain a regular breathing pattern. Hyne, she was so tight, and the heat. It was becoming too much for him.

They both stayed still as they became accustomed to the feel of one another. Selphie rolled her hips in an attempt to get Seifer to move. He felt so good, she needed to feel more.

Seifer's eyes opened and looked down at the brunet. He saw her eyes, and the need and desire within them. He couldn't decipher what she wanted, but his cock knew best. He pulled out of her slowly, then thrust back in violently.

Her moans were enough to keep him going. He pounded her with a brutal force, he knew they'd both have bruises by the end of this. Most likely where their hips met, and slammed into each other.

Suddenly, Selphie found her voice amidst the moans that had been coming from her throat. "Harder!" She screamed at him, making it clear what she wanted, and just how she wanted it.

Normally, Seifer wouldn't take orders from anyone. This was a different case however. He obeyed her command and almost painfully thrust inside of her, his cock reaching as far as it could go.

Seifer felt his balls tighten, he knew it wouldn't be long now. Her moans were driving him closer to release. Her nails dug into his arms and as he felt her walls clenching around him, his release was signaled. He thrust hard one last time as he spurted deep inside of her body.

Both laid there, catching their breaths. He could feel her juices sliding over his cock and out of her. This girl was bad for him, he wanted more of that tight, wet heat. He wanted this every night.

He finally willed himself to pull out of her. Using a leaf from a nearby bush, he somewhat cleaned himself up and straightened himself out.

He offered his hand to her again after she had straightened her own clothes out. She accepted it and stood before him. He shrugged his coat back on, noticing the warmth he felt from her still lingering on it.

"I...I guess you had better go tell your squad to retreat then?" Her voice had was shy, she was hoping he wouldn't bring up what had just happened.

"Nah, you can have the privilege, _messenger girl_, and don't let on you've seen me." He started to walk away to the communication tower. He stopped and looked back. "Oh, and you might want to sort your hair out, they'll think you've been dragged through a bush backwards otherwise." He smirked at her before continuing to the tower.

After dragging her fingers through her hair, she started making her way across the cliff front to where she had last seen the squad together. She could see heads and started to jog up the small incline.

Unfortunately, she didn't notice the large rock which she had tripped on and was now stumbling forward towards the remaining two members of Squad B.

Unceremoniously, she got to her feet and attempted to straighten up, for the second time in the same amount of minutes.

"Are you...Squad B?" She directed the question at both of the men now giving her funny looks.

Squall nodded at her. _Riiiiight. No wonder he didn't want to show me around this morning. Anyone'd think the guy's a mute!_

"I'm...a messenger. Name's Selphie, from Squad A. The squad captain's Seifer, right? Where is he?" She tried to hide the blush that caught up with her, then noticed Squall staring down the cliff at Seifer.

He spots Selphie with Squall and Zell, then remembers his last conversation with Squall.

"One of these days, I'm gonna tell ya 'bout my ROMANTIC dream!" He winks, aiming it at Selphie, who attempts to hide yet another blush.

She tries to cover it up with a sigh. "This sure is tough... Captain! Wait up...!!!"

With a large leap, she bounds off the cliff towards the communication tower, then looks back up it at Squall and Zell. "What are you waiting for!? Come on! Come on!"

FIN.

* * *

**A/N:** So, my first one-shot. Thoughts? Comments? Criticism? Thankies! And also, there is a poll on my profile for my next story. It's going to be a very heavy multi-chaptered, whichever the public decide!


End file.
